A Servant's Tale (Frozen Spin Off)
by AnnaBooks
Summary: This is a SPINOFF from Frozen. In my version of the story, Cressinda (formerly Elsa) is confined to her room due to the fact that she is horrendously ugly. The story is told from the POV of Cressinda's servant. Please Review! It's super super helpful, and means a lot to me
1. Her Majesty Princess Snot

**Author's note:** More chapters to come, I promise! Note that the characters are based on Frozen characters, but they are my OCs.

Her Majesty Princess Snot - A Servant's Tale

Once upon a time, on top of an icy hill, there was a castle. I haven't seen that many castles, but I can guarantee you that this one was by far the fanciest in the kingdom, and all the lands that surrounded it. This castle was painted with every shade of blue you could imagine. During the winter months, you might even mistake it for a glacier. Although, the reason why this castle was different from the others was not because of its beauty, it was because of the girl who lived there. Now this is the part where I tell you about how this girl was beautiful, and how she was the most graceful princess to ever roam the land. Not today. Don't get me wrong; this girl was a princess, but she was ugly as hell. Her name was Cressinda.

No one called her Cressinda. She was known around the castle as "Snot". Now Snot was treated more like a prisoner than royalty. Her parents had died years ago, and technically she was the ruler of the kingdom, but she was never allowed to leave her chambers. Some highly ranked official had decided that the people of the kingdom shouldn't have to see how ugly their ruler was, and I wholeheartedly agreed.

As her faithful servant, I can tell you that Snot was a slob. I was the only one who was allowed to go into her chambers. This arrangement had begun seven years ago, when the Princess' parents had died, and it would probably continue for another couple decades. When I was selected to be Snot's one and only servant, I was only a young lad, just a year older than the Princess. I was extremely excited to work with Her Majesty, and I signed a life long contract, that stated I could never share any details about Snot's life. Well, here I am, this is the first time I have ever shared the story of Princess Snot.

Seven years after I signed the contract, Snot was still confined to her small, dusty chambers. She had a small bed, and a dresser. Her walls, plastered with old band posters, were now covered in cobwebs, and there were dirty clothes strewn across the floor. The only light came from the small, barred window on her wall.

There was absolutely no reason the people of the kingdom or the castle should have to see their horrendously ugly ruler. Not even Annabeth, Snot's sister, was allowed into the Princess' chambers. The officials had decided that Annabeth, shouldn't have to be traumatized by her older sister's ugliness, and any contact between the sisters had been banned.

Because Her Majesty Princess Snot had been confined to her chambers for such a long time, she had given up any kind of hygiene. Her hair was more matted than a coyote's fur. She had stopped brushing her teeth, and they were now brown and rotten, like a wild dog. There were always pieces of foul smelling, mouldy food stuck in her torn clothes, and she let off a particularly pungent odeur. Worst of all was the never ending stream of snot coming out of her nose, due to a sinus infection that had been left untreated.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

For several years, life at the castle went on. Snot stayed in her room. Her sister Annabeth roamed the halls singing annoying show tunes about falling in love, that sounded more like screeching. And I remained a faithful servant.

Every once and a while, Princes Annabeth tried to escape the castle, claiming she was searching for a rare kind of chocolate. I knew she was just desperately trying to find love. The castle is a lonely place, and having a lover could only lighten the mood. She tired to sing me tales of cold snow and icicles she'd seen in dreams, to convince me to sneak out with her. Rubbish. No one was allowed to leave the castle and Princess Annabeth knew it. There was too much risk that the people in the kingdom would learn about the ugliness of Her Majesty Princess Snot.

* * *

The Coronation was upon us. People would come to the castle to watch Snot become a Queen. A clean Queen. There was no bloody way anyone would be allowed to see Snot as she was now. I would have to bathe her. I could picture the layers of gray dirt plastered on her skin. Maybe the dress could cover every inch of her body? What about the mats in her hair? Would I be allowed to shave it all off? I had exactly one month.

When I reminded Snot about her Coronation she threw a fit, although not for the reasons I had expected.

"Why have you let me become ugly?" she shrieked, staring at her mirror in utter disgust. "Make me pretty now! Or I'll tear off your head!"

I was shocked. I had no clue what to say. I stood there, my mouth open, and nodded.

I began to do the impossible. First, I decided to bathe her. I was prepared to have to bathe her everyday for the next month if I needed to, but first I wanted to see how clean she became after one bath. After three hours in the tub, we were done (at least done for the day). I'll spare you the ugly details of the baths, and skip to afterwards.

After three weeks of bathing, Snot actually looked okay. She wasn't pretty yet, and she was far from being beautiful, but she was no longer an ugly mass of dirt and food. Her skin, now free of most of the dirt, looked more like a gardener's skin than a coal miner's. I believe she actually smelled better than I did, instead of rotten food, she smelled like roses and lavender. Now, I just had to tackle her hair.

Snot's hair was blond, and came down to her waist; it could have been the hair that every young girl dreams of. Because it was full of knots, we had to take drastic measures. Three pairs of scissors and two hours later Snot had only two inches of hair. The pixie cut suited her, it was pretty and it stayed out of the way.

The Coronation was in three days. The only thing I had left to do was fit Snot into her dress. The dress was a light blue, with layers of silk and other fabrics. The skirt flew up to her waist whenever she spun. On her hands she wore matching blue gloves, the colour of ice, which came up to her elbows. Her shoes were simple ballet flats, also blue, and her socks: blue and white stripes, came up to her knees. She looked gorgeous. She wasn't nearly half as beautiful as her sister, but compared to her earlier self, she was a miracle.

The Coronation had arrived. Princess Snot was standing in the hallway adjacent to her chambers, already dressed up. Annabeth was ecstatic, she hadn't seen her sister since before their parents had died. She was actually kind of cute, she was running up and down the halls singing a new song she had written, something about the first time in forever. The time had arrived, Princess Snot looked down the hallway and shouted:

"Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

The castle gates rose, creaking and groaning as they went. Thousands of people had gathered, and slowly they all made their way into the castle's green courtyard. All eyes were on the Princess, soon to be Queen Snot. All eyes, expect for Annabeth's. I realized that she was staring straight at me.

"Come here" She whispered to me.

I slowly crept towards her until we were only inches away. Annabeth signalled that I should lower my ear. I did.

"I love you" She whispered into my ear, her cheeks reddening.

Then, she kissed me, ever so gently on my cheek, and ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

As for myself, I stood there, red as a tomato, completely shocked.

To be continued.


	2. The Coronation - Part 1

Author's Note: Thanks for all the likes! Please review! It only takes 30 seconds, and it means the world to me! With that, I present chapter 2!

**The Coronation - Part 1**

I stood there, in the courtyard, frozen. I had just been kissed. Not only by a beautiful girl, by a beautiful Princess. As cheesy as that sounds, it was true. Annabeth was stunning. With her long blond curly hair, and her pink rosy cheeks. I distinctly remember that she was wearing a green dress, the colour of a Christmas tree. Her tights were emerald green, with matching gloves, and her shoes were dark green high heels.

My heart hadn't slowed down since she'd left, off into the crowd. It occurred to me how strange it was that you could be unaware of your feelings towards someone. Before today, I had merely thought about Annabeth as Snot's sister. Now, everything made sense: the songs she'd sung to me, the help she'd offered me, the talk of sneaking out of the castle together. How long had Annabeth liked me?

Before I could try and find the answer to that question, the trumpets sounded. The two day long celebrations had officially begun. Today, there was a ball, for all the people of the Kingdom, tomorrow would be the official Coronation ceremony. I wanted to forget about all of the celebrations and talk to Annabeth. I lingered around the castle doors to try and catch her, but quickly scurried inside when I noticed Winston coming. Winston was the head of the castle officials, he was the most important person, second only to the queen. He craved power, in fact Winston was the official who confined Snot to her chambers.

I made my way into the ball room, it was already packed full with people dancing along with the orchestra. Everyone wanted their chance at dancing with a Royal, myself included. I decided to try and find Annabeth, although I didn't get far. The minute I set my foot on the dance floor, I noticed someone standing over me.

Of course, Winston.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He screamed, towering over me, he was well over six feet tall, and boasted large, muscular arms. "Servants have never been allowed to dance!"

Noticing all the people staring, he lead me off to the side of the room. "Look," He said, lowering his voice "you're Snot's servant right?"

I nodded shyly, slightly surprised that Winston hadn't used her real name.

"I'm going to let you off, just this once, because I know that without your work, the Coronation wouldn't happen…"

Then noticing the group of people watching, he yelled "Now leave! Go clean up in the kitchen you useless rat!"

I left the ballroom, walking down the dark servant hallway slowly so I could listen to the music for as long as possible, and compose myself. Winston had always terrified me. I took a deep breath, I'd think about it later.

When I walked in to the kitchen, most of the servants ignored me and kept up their loud conversation, although some nodded their heads.

"Um.. I was told to come help down here?" I muttered, my face red.

"You're Snot's servant right?" Said one of the dishwashers, putting down his rag. "What terrible thing did you do to get yourself sent down here?

"Winston caught me." I stammered, wishing I hadn't said that, I knew the kitchen servants all worshiped Winston like he was a god. _They must think I'm a coward. _"I..uh went on the dance floor."

There was a collective groan from the servants as they picked up their work again.

"I never see you around." Barked the dishwasher, obviously losing his patience with me. "What's your name again?"

"Christoph" I replied, wishing I could just get to work.

"Well Christoph, I know the most work you probably ever do is giving manicures, but down here, we do real work." then, pointing to a stack of dirty dish rags he said "Get washing. _Prince_."

I was about to argue that I did much much more than manicures, (have you seen the Princess recently?!) but I realized that it would be a waste of my time. The servants obviously didn't respect me. I started my work, grumbling under my breath. Honestly, I was shocked at the other servants' hostility towards me. I had always assumed that being a Princess' servant, the others would respect me, even aspire to be me. This obviously wasn't the case. _They must hate me because I brought up Winston_.

* * *

After four hours of work, and no further conversations with the other servants, an official (luckily not Winston this time) came down to the kitchen.

"Dance is over." He stated as if he couldn't care less. "You're needed for clean up."

The other servants snickered at me as I left. I made my way back down the hallway, to the ballroom. It was a mess, just like I'd expected, but to my surprise there were no other servants cleaning. I picked up a mop, and started to clean the floor.

"The fun continues!" Winston laughed like someone out of a bad horror movie. "I thought I'd take another opportunity to remind you who of who you are. Not royalty, not noble, not rich. Just a servant."

With that, he turned on his feet, and left the room.

* * *

By the time I was finished cleaning up, it was almost midnight. How I hated Winston. I went straight up to my room, exhausted.

I dreamed of Annabeth, just like I knew I would. We're sitting up on the castle roof, gazing at the stars. She stares me in the eye and smiles.

"I love you." I say. "I love you! Anna, I love love love you!"

I was startled awake by someone clearing their throat.

Winston.

"A word please, Mr. Christoph Jones."


End file.
